callofdutynazizombieeastereggsonglistfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Black Ops: Nazi Zombie Easter Eggs!
Welcome to the Horror Game Inside the Game! Call of Duty: Black Op Zombies! This review will now tell you what maps their are,the special weapons their, and as a treat, Ill put up an easter egg once in a while for the players to be in suspensful horror! Enjoy. Ascension: The Well-Known and liked Space Base of Zombies! Here, our 4 main players have been brought in which upon entering they hear a voice..."Please...help me...she is coming for me...the Mechanism must be repaired..." Determined to help them our 4 players, Tank Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo fight their way through in order to help the poor soul that the Zombie Master Sally is coming after! Note: The Perk: Double Tap has been removed from this map. Special/New Weapons: Gersh Device(Secondary Equipment) Russian Dolls(Secondary Equipment) Sickle(Replacement of the Knife) Special/New Enemys: Monkeys: BUT these are no ordinary monkeys...if they come into contact with a perk machine that you have accessed, they will remove the perk from your character! Special/New Perks: PhD Flopper: This makes the damage from a Ray Gun, Grenades, and Russian Dolls dissapear. Also if you dive from a higher platform/area into a lower one, you explode cause all the enemys around you to die! Price: 2000 Stamina-Up: Hate beings chased by those fast zombies? Well know hold the heaviest weapon in the game and run as if you were holding a pistol! With this perk your sprint duration is not only longer, but the speed has increased! This makes Running away easy! Price: 2000 (Recently Added) Mule Kick: Hate having to choose between 2 guns? Well know you dont have too! This perk allows you to carry 3 primary weapons! But it is the 2nd most expensive thing in the game! Price: 4000 Hidden Song: Everyone needs some music to kill Zombies too...well Ascension was 1 step ahead! The 3 Sickle-Weilding Teddy Bears are now your path to the Song! They are located at: The Room you started in, Next to the Olypmia... The Junkyard behind the gate, it is on the ground looking away from you... At the Highest point in the map, past Speed Cola...on the right path...look up behind you...he should be standing on top of a peice of metal looking down on you... The Song is Called: Abracadever By: Eleina Seigeman Easter Egg: This Challenge is not hard but very time consuming...and requires a teams patience, skill, and headphones are SEVERLY Recommended! Fun Fact: The Steps in the Easter Egg relate to the steps that are in Vorkuta. Recommened/Required: Headphones(Severly Recommened) 4 People(Required) Ray Gun(Pack-A-Punched) ThunderGun(Pack-A-Punched) Crossbow(Pack-A-Punched) Gersch Device Russian Dolls Ballistic Knife Step 1(Secure the Keys!): Fight your way to the top of the Building that leads to power. Turn the power on and hit the box FAIRLY. Once someone gets the Gersh Devices, go to the PhD Area and look outside of a small area on the map(if your looking up at the staircase it should be on your right...) you will see a generator spark everynow and then. Throw a Gersch Device at it and it will be sucked in... Step 2(Ascend from Darkness!): Now you must work your way all the way to the junkyard(its pass Stamina up) and if you head in their their will be a little muddy area and if you go in a corner their, they'll be a TV with static...Hold your Action button(X if Xbox, Square if PS3) and a symbol will appear. This is the 1st Power Node. Step 3(Rain Fire!): On A Monkeys round, position each player at a perk (Quick Revive and Mule Kick are not included). The 4 Perks should be: Juggernog, Stamina-Up-, PhD Flopper, and Speed Cola. Look around for a little red button that pops out of the wall. You all must hit that button at the same time(Headphones make this possible). This is the 2nd Power Node. Step 4(Unleash the Horde!): Once you have a Ballistic Knife(It is said it is needed to be Pack-A-Punched but this is unconfirmed by me),After you have Launched the Rocket and Destroyed it with a Ray Gun(It is said that this is needed to be done to continue the Easter Egg but I have not confirmed this yet) Have all 4 players stand at the area in which the Rocket was sitting upon and a clock on the wall will appear...wait for a full minute then a Nuke will activate and kill every enemy on the map...This is the 3rd Power Node. Step 5(Skewer the Winged Beast!): If you have done all steps in order then now a letter will appear whenever you ride the Luna Landers...The Word you need to spell is "Luna" and this is the order in which the Landers will move...The Letters below indicate where the landers are and in the direction they are headed. Example: A-B= A=Spawn / B=PhD Flopper / C=Stamina-Up / D=Speed Cola A-C=L C-A=U A-B=N B-C=A This will activate the final power node... (Note: Not Doing this in the order Ive Shown above may end the easter egg..this is unconfirmed. People had confusion with this part as the Winged Beast was the Rocket which was destroyed the during the previous step...) Step 6(Weild a Fist of Iron!): Here it is people! The Final Step! You'll need all the items I listed Above(Except for the Ballistic Knife) Head to the Junkyard and their'll be a weird sound by the Stamina-Up Lander and a spot is lit up on the ground. Throw a Gersch Device at it and then throw the dolls immediatly after! Shoot at the Gersch 4 Times with the Zeus Cannon, 10 Times with the Ray Gun, And Once with the Crossbow. Done! You'll receive a 90 Second Death-Machine for all players! Step 7(Raise Hell!): By now the Gersh attracted the zombies and this will get hard! But no matter. Theirs a reason they call it Hell...show them the way back to Hell with those Death-Machines! Step 8(Freedom...): The Man has been saved. Sneak Preview at my Next Easter Egg!: Your fighting your way out of a night-mare, Sally is angered at the German and his companions. But she isnt done with you yet. She teleports you to a strange place...it is dark...and cold...and you hear voices...4 voices...a female, and 3 males...running towards the metal door you are held in...and the Teleporter is Broken! The voices say...Voice 1: Were completely surrouned! Voice 2: Were completely ------! Voice 3: Are you girls kidding me!? I been praying for this ----...Cmon! (Doors is slammed open...You hear a body rolling down what sounds like steps...someone speaks...) Voice 4: Boys...Lets get to Work! Id like to thank Everyone who has enjoyed my work. And now as a special going away treat, I'll give you a couple of the rules I use to get to level 30... Rule#5: Noone fights alone...not even me... Rule#7: Guns are not the only way out...rely on your friends to escape hell... Rule#10: If the rest of your team is downed...how long do you expect to stay up? This next line is not by me...But I enjoy it all the same... "Did anyone notice anything weird about the shadows of the Rockets in the Cartoon Picture of Ascension?" -Editted By: Ultimate Troll